


The Lord's Estate

by Redrikki



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Disturbing Architecture, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Every lord must have an estate. Lord Vader's is Mustafar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jerseydevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerseydevious/gifts), [jilyandbambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilyandbambi/gifts).



> This work was inspired by some truly brilliant tumblr posts by jerseydevious and jilyandbambi.

Vader could not feel the heat of Mustafar through his suit, but he didn’t need to. He could still well recall the way it had marinated him in his own sweat before it had cooked the flesh from his bones. The stench of burning meat had mingled with, then overpowered, the scent of burning rock. Had he screamed then? He couldn’t recall. It was Obi-Wan’s words which had been seared into his memory.

“Well, my boy, what do you think?” His master asked, gesturing to the tower which sat astride a burning river of lava.

The tower thrust upwards like a dark spear piercing the sky. Did the light off the lava truly make it look as though it had been soaked in blood or was it simply a trick of the visual receptors in his hemet? Either way, the whole effect was dark and foreboding. A monster of a building for a nightmare of a place. “It is…most striking.”

“It’s yours.”

“What?” Vader rounded on his master. The old man’s lips thinned in annoyance and Vader barely managed to contain his instinctive flinch. He had forgotten himself. This was a test, it was always a test, and he was failing.

“You are a Lord of the Sith, my young apprentice,” Dath Sidious said, touching Vader’s arm as he had back when they were Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker. “Lords must have an estate.”

Lord Sidious had an estate in the lake country of Naboo not far from where Anakin and Padme had married. It was famous for its vineyards. The only thing that would grow here was despair. “My Lord, I am not worthy.”

“Nonsense, my boy.” Sidious patted him on the back. “You’ve earned this.”

A barren, heirless estate on the very planet where he had murdered his pregnant wife? Yes, Vader supposed he had. He nodded slowly. He would come here when his master had no need of him, like a tool returned to its box. He would gaze out at the bleak landscape and reflect on everything he had done here and all that he had lost. In this castle, he would be steeped in the Dark Side in a way he could never be on Coruscant. “I deserve this,” Vader said quietly to himself, or at least as quietly as his vocabulator would allow.

Beside him, the Emperor smiled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Lord's Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210410) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
